kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Yuugumo - The Homecoming
''I woke up once more to a world where I can't return to... or just what I thought. I saw the faces of the people of who had loved me back then. And they'll love me till forevermore. Kongou: Oh! It's Yuugumo-chan indeed. I bet The Admiral will be surprised when he see you again. Hiei: Yes Sis, I think we can gain favor once we deliver her to the Admiral. Akagi: Oh... A familiar face indeed... Say, have we met? Yuugumo: Aaa... I can't really remember... Yuugumo was still in the state of a shock when she returned to the world she left behind. Kirishima: Let's go back to the HQ, the conquest is finished. Others: Yes Ma'am. The fleet returns home bringing Yuugumo at their home. Meanwhile at the Naval Base, the Admiral is communication with Kirishima. Hiro: So, it's completed already. Thanks as always. Kirishima: it's fine. By the way, Kongou-nee sama says that she has a very pleasant surprise for you. Hiro: Surprise? I hope it's not something deadly when eaten. Kirishima: Silly, there's no way she'll do that. Asides, you two are like siblings to treat one another and we kinda hope that... Hiro: Kirishima, you are getting Side-tracked once again. Kirishima: Ehem... pardon for my inexperience. Hiro: Anyways, who was this surprise? Kirishima: it's... eh... wait, Admiral, it seems Kongou nee-sama wants to keep it secret from you until we arrive here. Hiro: (Hmm... I wonder if it's Taigei) Alright. The admiral turned off his communication line. Hiro: Sazanami, did you heard anything from the clearing team? Sazanami: Nope. I had heard that they got a great surprise, but Kaga-san seems to be alot reluctant than the usual. Hmm..., something is amiss... shall we ask Akagi too? Hiro: I doubt she will answer if Kaga is unwilling. Anyways, better be ready. Sazanami: Yup Master. The two are anxious to meet who is the newcomer. Meanwhile, the Clearing team arrived at the Naval Base. Kongou: Finally, our work is done... Kirishima: we are getting a bit rust from time to time. I guess we are highly leveled that's why he rarely used us as of now. Kongou: that might be true. But since this day is a great day, we must share the greatness of this day to him. Hiei: yup. By the way, I am going to duty now. Kongou: okay. Haruna: I'll be going to. Kongou: Take care... Kirishima, i better leave the matters to your hands I guess... Afterall, you have something to ask of him; right? Kongou: Well... for now, I won't ask him for that. Asides, He hasn't given the ring to Sazanami so officially, I am not yet in the position to be asking him for a ring. Kirishima: I see... Well, i better go. I need to teach the newcomers too. Kongou: Okay. Yuugumo-chan, are you ready now? Yuugumo: I think... Kongou: Then let's go! The two went to the Admiral's office. ←←← Flashback →→→ - Chapter 0 I died in a sniper fire without the protection of a ship-girl anymore... But as I drew my last breath, I immediately transformed into a soul of a ship-girl. I had seen the world turned gray and then there was a big crack in the sky... I tried to stay away from the crack but I seemed to get sucked into it and I was thrown into a sea of memories. In the pool of Memories, I can see the memories I had with Admiral as a simple girl who had her soul reawakened, but as I think farther from there, I realized that my color fades away. Yuugumo: Hmm!!!??? As I looked at my hair, it was turning into moss green and I was getting tainted with the memoies of the Admiral. Yuugumo: So, this was the weight that Hiro has to carry each time he tries to deal with the abyss inside of him... How marvelous... But I don't think I can handle more than what he carries. As I spoke those words the scenery became a singularity. It became a big movie screen. And from there, It only shows a story of a young girl who became a ship-girl. 1: the birth of Yuugumo-class Destroyer; Yuugumo - It was one rainy day in the streets; it was way long before the Admiral became the Admiral. YXX: Flowers for sale... I was a flower seller in the metropolis and I was a beautiful girl back then... I wasn’t untainted by the world's cruelty. Hiro: Miss... Can I buy them all? YXX: really!? Wait, who are you going to give these to? Hiro: Well... I plan on giving it to my friend who has become a great business woman. YXX: I see... Hiro: Say, you are beautiful too, why are you selling flowers at this time for the day, should you be studying at school right now? YXX: Eh!? Well, we are a poor family. I make my living by selling these flowers. Hiro: I see... Here's my additional, I don't know if the story is real or not, But I want you to be out fo the streets. YXX: !? Hiro: the world is a cruel place to be... and this city is no exception. Please leave now. YXX: I see... I left the place as I receive the payment from the guy who would change my life. As I walked back home... I got assaulted by a group of young guys who have been monitoring me for the past week... Cutting things short... I was molested and my purity was ruined by the guys who had wrecked me. As I try to struggle back, one of them had stabbed me with a knife he carries and he strike it to me lungs rendering me incapacitated. I was running out of breath by the moment and was ready to accept my fate but by then... A light suddenly took my consciousness away. A few hours after, I woke up knowing that I have become someone different. YXX: Yuugumo... I can't even remember what she really looked like and yet... I saw myself in a piece of display mirror and saw that my hair color is changing from it's natural black into green. I was shocked to see that my hair has considerately changed. So I went to the store to buy a hair coloring agent. YXX: It's a curse... I mustn’t let everyone know I am now cursed... I put the coloring to my hair and somehow managed to mask it all in one go. 2 - at the bridge in a certain border I grew a bit older since then, but as I hit my age of xx, I stopped growing old. YXX: Looks Like I am stuck with this look forever. As I ponder, I held my chest and started communicating with the fragment of spirit I got during those events a few years ago. As I stood watching the paper boats cross the river, I saw once more the young man who now a soldier was walking into the town. YXX:... Hiro: Oh... So we met once more. Say, your hair is kinda greenish? Is that your natural hair color? YXX: !? I covered my hair with a piece of towel to hide my Hair's true color. Hiro: Silly... I never said that It looks bad on you. By the way, you looked like you haven't much grown after that meeting, was there a reason? YXX: ... Hiro: Hmm... I guess that it means you have found the fountain of youth. Hahahahah! well, Miss, do you sell any flowers? YXX: Nope. Hiro: I see... YXX: Please save me... Hiro: Hmm, I don't know if I can save you, but who is inflicting pain? I might do something about it. YXX: nevermind... Hiro: Well, I better go now. I still have matters to attend to. The young guy waved his hand back and fourth and he left the area. A few minutes after, a customer arrived asking for me. I went with him in exchange for some money. intermission Yuugumo: ... these memories make me sick... Y : Of course they do. It was your memories afterall... Yuugumo: say, how long have you been suffering inside of me? Y: I really can't remember. But the only time I had a great time is when I met the Admiral. Yuugumo: I see... Sorry about that. Y : I don't know if I should forgive you or not. But since I already made things clear for the two of us Please watch the rest of the movie. Yuugumo: Alright. I grasped the hand of the one who saved me back then 3 - the encounter. It was a rainy day and I am alone in my home. Well, since everyone is dead already, I am left alone in this world. Then there was a young man with a girl walking directly to my home calling someone. Hiro: Yuugumo!!! Sazanami: Master, I believe that our intelligence network is sometimes faulty at times too... Hiro: that's true. But I believe that this place somehow rings something from my memory. Sazanami: really? Say, how are you going to explain everything that happened to us for the past few months. I mean you are getting attacked by girls from left and right and that injury of yours prevents you to repel them all. Hiro: True. I might have to sleep in the office now it these events persist. Sazanami: you are making yourself more open to be attacked just so you know. Hiro: well... As the two talked behind the door, I immediately opened the window at the back of the house and I tried to escape from the unknown Duo... But when I was going to step my foot outside of the window, I was immediately blocked by a girl with blue hair. YXX: !? Samidare: So you must be Yuugumo-san... YXX: How did you know my other name? Samidare: Well, the greenness of your hair is something you can't hide from me. Asides, Since you are making an escape, I better stop you now. YXX: You don't know who you are dealing with. Samidare: I doubt so... I immediately threw a punch into the girl's face but I immediately flipped and I found myself facing the sky. YXX: ... Samidare: well... I doubt you can punch me that hard, but I need to make you help me. YXX: How? Samidare: Well, help him to become a better Admiral. Before I return to his side, I need him to be... oh, I better go. You can do anything that you want from here. YXX: Wait... The girl with long blue hair left and then the two strange people arrived. Sazanami: even though her hair is covered by a hair coloring, the greenness is something she can't hide forever. Master, she is the one we are looking for right. Hiro: It can't be... Sazanami: Master? Hiro: So you are Yuugumo all along? YXX: Yes... Sazanami: You two are already acquainted? Hiro: kinda... YXX: Yup. I stand up and made a handshake to the pink-haired girl. YXX: I Am... No, call me Yuugumo. Hiro: I am Admiral Raven. Nice meeting you. Sazanami: I am Sazanami. Nice getting to know you. By the way, I need to know what are you’re... Hiro: Sazanami, Stop blabbering for now, we got company. Sazanami: really... YXX: !!! There was a mob of people who are waiting for me to get out of my house. A: You!!! Give me back my money!!! B: You stupid B****, give me back my money. and the whole crowed of people started shouting at me as if I am a despicable person... Anyways, I do steal them to make a living. Hiro: Wow... to have many people to target your life... You must have been infamous. So, what did you do to the advice I gave you back then? Yuugumo: Well, I didn't do it since I died that day... and I reborn as this person right now. Sazanami: I heard stories like that too. I believed Samidare's Admiral became a ship-girl a few days ago. Hiro: Ah... that Aoba, she will work hard for the things she has done. as the two talks the mob of people slowly closes upon our group. Yuugumo: well... I am kinda not suited for fighting, how can we get out of this mess? Hiro: Well, just watch us. And then the two went forward and they made a mess on their own. A few muinutes later, the two returned without any scratches or any changes in their clothing. Hiro: Well... that was a bit disappointing. Sazanami: Master, how about you do that to the girls who assaults you? Hiro: C'mon I can't hurt a girl... that’s my policy. Sazanami: Whatever. So Yuugumo-san, without a doubt, you will need to leave your old life behind and you will start living as one of us starting today. Are you still willing to go? Yuugumo: Well... what choices do I have? By the way; I better go with you guys I guess. By the way, Can I ask a bit of question? Sazanami: Alright. I met a girl with long blue hair a few moments ago, was she a part of your fleet? Sazanami: ... Hiro: Samidare? Sazanami: Nope. She belongs to a different base. Yuugumo: I see... I won't ask anymore. Sazanami: Alright. The three of us walked side by side as we went out of the slums and into the place I consider my new home. 4 - My first love (true) A few months after staying, I grew closer... and the Admiral seems to get closer to me as I get close. Hiro: Yuugumo... Yuugumo: What is it Admiral? Hiro: Well... I am... Yuugumo: Admiral, I think now is not the best time to say that. Hiro: Okay. Yuugumo: But, I can feel that you want to confess something... Hiro: ... Yuugumo: well, meet me at the roof then. Hiro: alright. 'cut scene -''' Y: Oh, looks like the person in charge of this cinema didn't want you to see the following parts. Is that fine with you? Yuugumo: I am fine with it. I know what happened anyways. Y: Do you regret it? Yuugumo: Nope. I never deny it and I will not regret it. Y: Well, time to watch the last video. Are you ready? Yuugumo: well, I have no choice anyways. The screen projected the last part of her life. 5 - gun point Yuugumo was already dead at the moment, Kumano: ... (I killed her...) Kinugasa: ... (Looks like she is dead) There was the scene of carnage shown at the monitor Kinugasa: Good work Kumano-chan. Kumano: Well thanks. By the way, how come there was this installation inside this base? Kinugasa: I built it using my own money and make some high-tech weaponry here. By the way, Hiro is a sponsor here so he is thankful that they are working hand to hand with one another. Kumano: By the way, Yuugumo-chan seems to be so troubled when I called her. Why? Kinugasa: You see... Despite being dishonorably discharged from service by the admiral himself, the Admiral didn't want to eliminate her. But, for me she is a hindrance and she needs to be taken out. She might know that I am making things go round. Kumano: Did the Admiral know that you might eliminate her? Kinugasa: Yup. As a matter of fact he gave me an order to hunt her down if we meet her. I believe she leaked our technology to other bases to get money. Kumano: I see... But to kill someone... Kinugasa: It's distasteful right? After all, I have killed many too in my lifetime. But, for as long as he believes in us; I am felt reassured once more. Kumano: But she was a... Kinugasa: She is not one of us. Yuugumo's soul was already left us and was returned to the cycle. The one we killed is the girl that used to be Yuugumo... She is just a traitor. Kumano: ... Kinugasa: to prove that, your rifle managed to injure her. With the spirit lies inside of her, those rounds will never bore on her skin; much like that it can't injure her at all. Kumano, Sorry for letting you handle this job. I am making you shoulder our problems. Kumano: It's alright... I am a great contributor to team already. Kinugasa: Sorry if you feel that it's distasteful. I'll make it up with you. Kumano: Alright. Kumano left the premises and went to her room. She lies on her bed and fell asleep. For her, taking a life was just that easy, yet it pains her delicate heart. A few hours after her Yuugumo's death... Kinugasa went on her own towards the site to where Yuugumo died. She tried to bring Kumano but she was stopped by Suzuya because of personal reasons. Kinugasa bring a chair and sat near the site. She was carrying a shovel and she started digging the land and after fixing it, she erected a stone tablet and she engraved the name of Yuugmo in the tombstone. Kinugasa: I feel like that I shouldn't have killed you instead. Despite the fact that you betrayed Hiro of all people, he didn't even think of hurting you once... I am such a horrible person. I hope Hiro can forgive me in killing you and making Kumano-chan carry a heavy burden. Kinugasa opens a bottle of wine and she poured it all to the grave stone and she prayed intimately to the soul of Yuugumo. Kinugasa: I am sorry... I should have forgiven you instead of taking all of that anger. I am deeply sorry. If you ever come back to our lives once more, I'll be taking care of you. Kinugasa shed tears as she bid goodbye to her old friend. A few hours after, It was already morning... Hiro and Kumano arrived and they also offer their prayers to Yuugumo. Kumano: Sorry If I did that to you... I still don't know what kind of person you are and I was so blinded by the feelings I had back then. Please forgive me. Hiro: Yuu... sorry if I didn't save you. I am doing your will from this day on. I will rescue Kazagumo in your stead. Thanks and Sorry. I wish I could have been a better man. The two said their prayers and they went off. Day by day, The Admiral visits the grave and the day before the event he brought Makigumo on her grave, the two prayed for her well being, and they went back. 2 weeks after... Hiro arrived with Kazagumo. Cut-scene of cinema Yuugumo: Ah... It's Kazagumo-chan. Y: So, are you happy for him? Yuugumo: I couldn't ask for more. I am too happy for Kazagumo-chan and Hiro-san. Y: So, are you going to retire? Yuugumo's body slowly gets murkier and murkier as she realizes that her past experiences makes her a weak girl. Y: Are you going to rest? Yuugumo: I feel heavy and the darkness in me is getting heavier... Ah, Hiro-san... I wanted to be your guide once more... then there was a voice that emanated from the ceiling... I see... Yuugumo-nee... Looks like I am indebted to you too. Please return to us once more. I think He is ready for you once more. Yuugumo: Kazagumo... Yuugumo's darkness fades as she heard Kazagumo's voice and she suddenly lit up like a candle. Yuugumo: Hiro, Kazagumo... Please wait for me... Y: So, is this your decision? Yuugumo: Yes. Please let me go now. I have a love to fulfill. Y: Well then. Good luck and Bon Voyage. Yuugumo's spirit was then immediately returned to the world. ←←← Flashback End →→→ At the Admiral's office. Kongou: Admiral!!! I Have a SURPRISE for you!!! Hiro: Hmm... Hearing it from you makes me run for my life. Kongou: NO admiral. This is something you will be happy if you see her for yourself. Hiro: Really. Kongou: Well... Young girl, you can come in. After Kongou finished her speech, A familiar face enters and The Admiral was stopped on his tracks. Hiro: Impossible... Kongou: Oh, but she returned... Admiral, I better leave now. Hiro: ... Kongou waltz her way out and the two was left alone in the room. Hiro: Yuugumo... Yuugumo: Hiro... Hiro: !!! Yuugumo: It's me... I have returned to be at your side once more... Hiro: Welcome home... the Admiral come closer and he immediately embraced Yuugumo like some kind of old lovers who haven’t met for the longest time. A few minutes later Sazanami Arrived and she was surprised to see Yuugumo back. She called Samidare, Kinugasa, Kazagumo, Makigumo and Kumano to meet her. That day, the Admiral smiled for the first time. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic